A Love That Can't Be
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: just what kind of love keeps breaking a heart : GRIMMJOWORIHIME


**A Love That Can't Be**

**Fourth Drink Instinct – Cute Is What We Aim For**

He watched her as she stumbled around the room, her arms reaching out for any item to latch onto for support. He had made sure that the drink he'd given her didn't contain much alcohol, but it seemed that the orange haired girl had very low alcohol tolerance.

She fell forward, her arms trying to latch onto a lamp for support, only causing her and the lamp to fall to the ground at his feet.

"Watch it, woman," he warned, his eyes narrowing as she slowly pulled her upper body up. He turned around to leave only to feel a soft grip around his calf.

"Don't leave me," she whispered, her large eyes looking at him pleeing for something to break her loneliness. "Please, stay."

Maybe it was the way that her hand slowly crawled up his leg as she pulled herself up, her body leaning against his own as she looked at him for some kind of reasurrance. If he had morals beforehand, they quickly disappeared as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

He didn't expect to be her first everything.

**Darlin' – Between The Trees**

She honestly didn't know what to think of him: his shocking blue hair and icey blue eyes to match, his toned body that just begged to be touched, or the intensity of his stare as he looked at her as if she was something to eat.

He started visiting her more often, and each time she would do everything possible to make him stay even if it was only for a minute longer. He wasn't gentle with her, he wasn't kind, and he certainly wasn't the ideal guy she had imagined herself with, but she couldn't get enough of him.

She didn't love him, but she admitted to herself that she felt something. Even if he was only using her, she didn't mind. She just wanted him to give her an ounce of his attention. From the moment he left 'til the next time he appeared he was all that was on her mind. Maybe it was because he was the only person in that godforsaken place to give her the time of day.

Whatever it was, she knew she was heading down a dangerous path; the dangerous road of love.

**Daddy's Eyes – The Killers**

"Don't leave!" she begged, her arms wrapping tightly around his waste. He could feel her tears as they slid down his back, her face buried into his skin. He rolled his eyes, pushing her off and away from him.

"Stop getting sentimental, woman," he ordered, his gaze not faltering under her cries. "Don't get the wrong idea." He pulled on his clothes, letting the door slam behind him as she left.

She knew why he was leaving, knew who he was going to. She knew he was going to see Nel, or any other Espada woman there was that'd please him like he wanted. She knew that he was leaving her but there was nothing she could do about it to stop him, because to him she was nothing but a fragile toy.

He could hear her sobs through the door, his back pressed against it as he waited for her to quiet down. He ran a hand through his blue hair, cursing under his breath for not being able to do anything for herlike he wanted to.

**Angels on the Moon – Thriving Ivory**

The sky was clouded over, her room as black as the sky outside. She could hear the door creak open and she could see his shadow in the crack of light that spewed across her wall. She could feel his body against her as he slowly took her into his arms, turning around and kissing her with a gentleness she had never felt before.

"Grimmjow?" she questioned, her mind getting even more confused as he shushed her, once again capturing her lips with his own.

"Shut up, woman. Just enjoy this."

He always thought being rough was good, but he'd never heard her moan like she did that night. He never heard her beg and scream and cry the way she had that night. Maybe being gentle payed off.

The next day Orihime found out Kurosaki was in Hueco Mundo.

**Here You Me – Jimmy Eat World**

She never got a chance to thank him. She never had a chance to tell him how happy she was for all the nights she got to spend with him. She never got to tell him how much she would miss his touch, his comfort, his bluntness and roughness.

He never got to hear her say thankyou for holding her that one last night like she had always wanted.

She was stronger now, because of him. She wasn't naïve to the world around her, because of him.

She never would get to say thankyou, because now she was back with her old friends, in her old town, with her old love.

Old love, because she knew that since she'd met Grimmjow she had found herself a new one. There was nothing she wanted more than to be with him that night.

**All Will End Well – Sleepercar**

She hadn't gotten to see him, she hadn't even felt his presence, but with a loud whirring sound a small piece of paper fell to the ground of her bathroom. She reached, down, smiling at the blunt note he wrote her.

_Once Tatsuki gets the fuck out of your house, I'm going to fuck you so hard the town will hear you scream._

**Radios in Heaven – Plain White T's**

She listened to any news she could get from her friends whenever they mentioned the Espada, trying not to seem too excited whenever Grimmjow was brought up about still being alive. If he were to die… she didn't know what she would do.

It felt so strange, loving an enemy to man-kind.

She hummed slowly as she walked throughout her house, trying to get her mind off her blue-haired lover. She had so much she wanted to tell him, so much she wished he had been their to experience. She regretted leaving, almost wishing she had stayed a prisoner instead of leaving with her friends, but she held onto her sweet memories while she could.

Maybe he could see her from Huece Mundo and he'd smirk down at her with his dirty perverted thoughts and know that she was doing just fine, but that she waited everyday for when he could come down and see her.

She couldn't wait for when he arrived.

**Pretty Girl – Sugarcult**

She groaned as he rubbed up against her, his fingers roughly rubbing across her wet sex and his kisses bruising her lips.

"That's it you little slut," he whispered in her ear, his jawbone digging into her neck as he slowly trailed his kisses down her neck, biting and sucking at the base of it. "Beg for me."

"I want you," she pleaded, her hips bucking against him. "I want you so bad."

So he fucked her senseless, covering her face with a pillow so that her screams couldn't be heard through the thin walls.

He never stayed long after.

"Do you love me?" she asked, her eyes watching as he prepared to leave her once again. After she had finally gotten to see him and he was already leaving.

All he did was laugh, his eyes answering the question for her as he dissappeared.

Why did she have to love him?

**Anywhere But Here – SafetySuit**

The next time he appeared was after Kurosaki-kun had taken her out on a date, leaving her at her doorstep with a quick kiss. As soon as she entered her apartment her mouth was covered forcefully with a hand she was all to familiar with.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked, his eyes boring into her. She forced her head to turn towards her, "fucking asnwer me, woman."

"I can't stand it!" she cried, her watering eyes releasing the tears she'd been holding in. "I can't stand not being with you. It's so lonely." She buried her head in his chest, sobbing out anything she'd held back for the past few months she'd been with him.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, trying to hold back the strange emotion he was feeling. The emotions towards the beautiful Orihime who he'd, once again, made cry. It was the only time he'd ever comforted her while she was crying.

"I'll come visit more," he finally muttered, turning his head away as she looked up at him.

When he glanced down at her, his heart melted, seeing her heart-shattering smile.

**You Are the Moon – The Hush Sound**

She could see his sillouhte against the moon as he stood in her window frame, his tall body leaning downward towards her bed. He jumped down, crawling on top of her as she stared up at him wide-eyed.

His fingers slowly trailed down to the bottom of her nightgown, pulling it up completely. When she tried to fight him not to take it off, he ripped it, throwing it to the side so that she laid bare before him.

"Don't look," she begged, realizing it was the first time she'd ever been completely naked before his hungry eyes. She tried to cover herself but his arms pushed her wrists down beside her.

"Let me ravish you," he grinned, letting his eyes completely take in her lovely body.

**I Will Follow You Into the Dark – Death Cab For Cutie**

"I want to be with you, always," she randomly spurted out towards the sexta espada that laid beside her. His icy eyes took a glance in her direction, pushing her away as to not seem so sentimental.

"That's stupid thinking, nothing lasts forever." He watched as her eyes slowly drifted down trying not to catch his gaze again.

"You think I could become a hollow?" she asked, her fingers twiddling with the bedsheet beside her. "You think if I could become a hollow I could see you more?"

"Don't even fucking talk like that!" he said angrily, flipping her around to look at him. "Don't you ever fucking consider becoming a hollow. That's not some kind of joke." He thought that would be enough, but as he looked into her eyes he could almost feel her determination.

"I know it's not a joke," she said calmly, trying to keep her cool, "but if it meant I could be with you, I wouldn't mind the price."

**The Garden – Mirah**

He stopped visiting her, he stopped contacting, he stopped everything that had to do with her. She honestly took it a lot worse than she thought she would. She never thought losing her love would hurt so badly.

She didn't leave her apartment. She refused to come in contact with all her friends who were so worried about her. They had no idea what was going on with her.

"Why don't you love me anymore?!" she cried to the emptiness of her home, feeling that he was listening. "Why won't you hold me anymore?"

He watched her from the silence of the sky. His heart breaking.

**Lullaby – The Spill Canvas**

He was infatuated with everything she did, with every move she made. He had to keep himself from pouncing her everytime she walked around her house in only her undergarments.

He knew she was trying to lure him out.

He had to hold himself from pulling her into his arms everytime she started crying for him, begging him to come back to her; saying she'd do anything if only she could just see him.

She didn't know what she was doing to him.

He leaned over her sleeping form, his fingers lightly brushing through her hair as she let out a sigh in her sleep. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to do things with her, he wanted to be able to see her, but he couldn't. It was too risky. He couldn't get attached.

"Grimmjow…" she mumbled in her sleep, her body twisting and turning. "Grimmjow…" He could see the tears coming out of the corners of her eyes, streaking her perfect skin with shimmering wet lines.

He honestly couldn't take it.

He shook her, waiting just long enough for her eyes to open before he captured her lips.

"Don't say anything," he whispered, trying his best not to come across as some kind of sap. He didn't want her to cry, didn't want her to thank him for coming back.

This wasn't what he had intended, but he couldn't keep himself from the thing he wanted most.

**White Mystery – Minus the Bear**

It was almost as if she knew he was coming that night, laying there naked waiting for him. He approached slowly, wondering what the catch was for her to be waiting for him in such a provacative manner.

She flipped over onto her knees, bending over and shaking her round ass at him to grab his attention.

He had never gotten undressed so quickly.

He didn't know what had gotten into her, but she drove _him_ crazy that night. Making the craziest noises, touching him in his most sensitive places, licking him like he was some kind of piece of candy, and riding him like she actually had some kind of experience.

Which he knew she didn't.

It was strange not being in control for once. This is what heaven must be like.

**Cue the Sun – Daphne Loves Derby**

Ulquiorra gave him a strange look as he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling above him. "Aizen is suspecting you," Ulquiorra stated simply. "Whatever it is that you have going on."

He only smiled, turning his face away from the pale man, "what's there to suspect? I've been a good boy lately."

He twisted his body, landing off his bed onto his feet. He stretched his arms over his head letting a yawn before pulling on his clothes. "I'm gonna go on a walk."

Ulquiorra watched as the sexta espada walked out, wondering if the reason Aizen suspected him was because Grimmjow had been such a 'good boy'.

"_One day I'll be there for you Orihime. Just wait for me,"_ he sent a silent message in his head to his lover. Cursing loudly as he kicked a large rock that didn't break as he suspected it would.

**Kristy, Are You Doing Okay? – The Offspring**

He hadn't been there for her. He took his eyes off her for one second and in the one second she was destroyed. Not literally destroyed, but decimated to the point where she refused to look at him.

He was going to fucking kill Ulquiorra.

"Don't touch me," she muttered, pulling her arm away from him. "You shouldn't touch someone like me." He could see the red bags under her eyes from where she'd been crying. He could see the tears in her dress and the spots of blood on the back. He could see the long claw mark that trailed from her neck down to her breast.

"Woman," he started, grabbing her hand with his own and intertwining his fingers with his own, "I can touch whoever the fuck I want, and you're mine so I can touch you."

She didn't know if he was trying to comfort her, but he had sure done a good job at it. He didn't do anything with her that night but simply ramble on about how as soon as he was strong enough he'd rip the bastard from head to toe.

She was secretly happy he considered her his.

**The Long Goodbye – Brooks & Dunn**

"Let go of me! Let got of me!" she screamed, clawing against the walls and grabbing any piece of furniture she could.

"Inoue-san, stop," Ichigo ordered, his grip firm around her stomach. Her friends were taking her far away, taking her somewhere that a hollow like Grimmjow couldn't reach her. Taking her to Soul Society so that he could no longer touch her and manipulate her.

"Please, don't do this!" she begged, trying everything she could to get away. "You're making a mistake! You're making a mistake!"

Tatsuki stood outside the door, her face turned away shamefully from her friend. She'd decided to tell Ichigo what she'd seen the other day when visiting Orihime at her apartment one night just to see how she was doing.

Unfotunately, it was a night where she was with Grimmjow.

As soon as Ichigo found out he blew up, almost running over to Hueco Mundo to kill the bastard himself, but Rukia had convinced him otherwise.

"I love him! Grimmjow! Grimmjow!" she cried, trying her best to fight the strength she was no match against.

"Grimmjow's doing you a favor," the cool voice of Ishida chimed in. "He knows Aizen is after you now. Taking you there will be safer for you. There's been some rumor going around about Aizen making a move on a resident, and now we know who it is."

"Don't let them do this to me," she whispered, finally giving into the insistent tugging. "I love you. I love you."

She swore she heard the wind whisper it loved her back, and for a moment everyone paused waiting for it to say more, but it died down into a bitter silence.

She had heard it, she knew she had heard it.

_This is the long goodbye_

_Somebody tell me why_

_Two lovers in love can't make it_

_Just what kind of love keeps breakin' a heart_

_No matter how hard I try_

_I always make you cry_

_Come on baby it's over let's face it_

_All that's happenin' here is a long goodbye_

--

**So pretty much what happened is I put my 'chill' playlist on random and decided when it landed on long goodbye I would stop writing… so here you go :) I really enjoyed writing this… though I was trying my best not to make Grimmjow a sap… it's kind of a habit from my kingdom hearts fics to make the guys turn all sappy XD I TRIED TO FIGHT AGAINST IT.**

**The lyrics in italics at the end are from the last song in case you couldn't tell. All songs and artists own all titles… I just wrote the stuff below that I thought of when listening to the song!**

**Please review!**


End file.
